Taking Over Me
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Ok.. You guys hu luv Nilsson come and read what he was thinking the day he found Kaitlin in that alleyway R&R thanx guys


Ok here we have it...

The first real proof that Nilsson had fell for Kaitlin long before...

lets face it we all had a hunch didnt we?

The song belongs to Evanescence

hey tell me what u think....

Taking Over Me

Nilsson looked at the girl stood in from of him with wide staring eyes. She was fighting the urge to scream. She edged round the already decomposing corpse of the vampire. She looked up and her eyes locked with his.

His heart stopped.

She didn't remember him.

You don't remember me 

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

He knew it was foolishness. Of course she wouldn't remember him! She'd never met him and every time he had had to confront her he'd wiped her memory. Because those had been the rules. But the main reason had been to keep her safe.

Nilsson felt stupid. But the resident Ice Man of Daybreak had come to care for Kaitlin, the hope of Daybreak and Princess of the First House because that was who was staring back at him. Kaitlin Drake, or more accurately Aurora Drache. Princess of the First House.

But who can decide what they dream? Because dream I do… 

She looked like the last person she wanted to see was another vampire. But as she looked at him her eyes, her eyes that were exact copies of her twin's softened as she come to realise she could trust him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. And motioned her over "Come on sweetheart, Thierry sent us to help." At Thierry's name she came willingly. And he almost hated Thierry then for she trusted him at just the name.

But of course he wouldn't be mentioned, a lowly manservant. But it hurt that she had needed reassurance.

Then he shook himself.

Get a grip Nilsson! She's just been attacked by a vampire of course she wouldn't want to go near another.

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you; I have to be with you to live. To breathe. You're taking over me._

Nilsson knew she was slipping from the land of the living. He'd reported in but he also knew he might not get there in time. Thierry would have Thea on had once they reached the manor. But it was getting there.

They were right over the other side of the city. He couldn't lose her now.

Then he suddenly realised what he meant. He wasn't talking about getting her back to her family.

He was talking about his own purposes. HE couldn't lose her. Nilsson himself.

Oh hell!

What was happening to him?

The ice was melting and he was terrified.

He glanced in the back mirror and swore as he saw Kaitlin fall backwards. His heart constricted and he put his foot down.

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? 

She came round as he pulled her from the car and headed to the main house. "Hold on Kaitlin." He whispered rushing her to the main house where Thea was waiting.

Kaitlin opened her eyes. And tried to reach for him. She failed and he saw a cord break in her being. She hated being a victim and she hated that she couldn't thank a person who had saved her life worse.

Nilsson's heart broke.

He had watched her so closely over the last four years. Protecting her, keeping her safe. Knowing her as she would never know him. He hated that she had been hurt and that he had not got there in enough time to prevent it happening. Thea took on look at her and gasped. Nilsson wasn't surprised the remembrance was there for all to see. Everyone who knew Galen would see it and he knew it couldn't be kept secret from them much longer.

Particularly Galen. He was kind and calm and sweet but he was fierce when it came to people he cared about. If he found out about Kaitlin before they had chance to tell him he would go ballistic.

Nilsson already knew Galen missed Kaitlin, never really knowing what was missing and thinking it was the soulmate thing. But its still missing even now, when he has Keller.

Both he and Thierry have had to fight the urge to tell the crown prince of the existence of his lost twin sister only stopping because they knew it would put her in danger and seeing her now, Nilsson knew there fears had been well grounded.

At that moment Kaitlin opened her eyes and they locked with his. His heart missed a beat. There was undying love in those eyes. Honest and true. But she was hurt so badly he knew she couldn't remember when she woke up again.

You saw me mourning my love for you 

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

In the moment Nilsson knew that what he had been trying to avoid had happened. He had tumbled into love with Kaitlin Drake. A disaterios thing to do considering who she was.

But he also knew he no longer had power over it.

All he could do now was hide it from her.

He couldn't let her know. She wouldn't even know who he was and he knew he had to hide it to be able to protect her as well as he was capable because there was no way he was letting anyone else near her.

He didn't trust them enough.

Besides, he'd protected her from the beginning there was just no way he could face giving anyone else that job.

I believe in you 

He stayed with her and sighed a huge sigh of relief when she woke up. He never thought that he would ever be more relieved. She was in a state, she had no idea where she was or what she was doing there and it took him a few moments to calm her down and for her to come back from wherever she had been.

Then she looked at him

"Nilsson." She said remembering from when Jez and Morgead had revealed his identity and he remembered his shock when he realised she did know of him. Just not as a vampire hunter.

Which ever since Kaitlin had had to be exiled for her own safety Nilsson had took up and took great pride in staking deserving Night People. Night people who put humans through hell just because they could.

I'll give up everything just to find you 

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

"Where am I? What's going on?" She said in a voice that had haunted his dreams. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked after clearing his throat twice. She was so beautiful and what was more extraordinary was: she was totally oblivious to this.

_You're taking over me._

Nilsson watched as Thierry explained Kaitlin's true identity watched, as the twins became twins once again and watched as it all became too much.

He was trying to distance himself from her. She was no good for his concentration. She was all he could thing about.

He said nothing but then when she began to cry he couldn't hold back anymore and reached out for her.

And knew he was in love with her.

_I look into the mirror and see your face._

Later he tossed and turned and couldn't sleep. Kaitlin, damn her consumed his thoughts. She had no idea what she was doing to him. No idea at all. This knowledge flattened him.

And then he felt her go past his room. She was awake and wondering the house. He looked at the clock beside him. 3.00am. What was she doing up at that time in the morning?

Every other person was asleep?

He got up and followed her. He watched her discover the gym and watched as she pounded the kick bag and then an hour later, still unaware of him watching he she began to spar with wood. She was good. She knew the art of defence. She stopped as something caught her eye.

Sliver.

She picked up the beam and began to spar with that.

Nilsson crept up behind her and clashed his rod with hers.

_If I look deep enough_

She looked up and pulled away shocked. "You fight commented." Then they started to spar. He with wood and she was sliver.

Suddenly she stopped and turned towards the door.

_So many things inside that are_

"There's something out there." She whispered Nilsson looked Kaitlin was tight with tension. Her eyes wide focused. "I don't see anything." He said. His vision was excellent during the night. "I know but that doesn't change the fact that there is in fact something out there." She said

Then she dropped into a fighting position and the windows exploded.

Nilsson dived at the intruders determined to protect Kaitlin.

Because it was then he realised that she had took over his being.

_Just like you are taking over….._

_Your taking over me…._


End file.
